Stable
A Stable is used to house and train horses which can be used to transport goods. A level 1 Stable is required to build a Relay base and a level x Stable is required to build a level x Spy camp. A Stable is also required to train the Riding skill. With a new update on November 18th, 2010, which introduced mounts (also known as riders), the Stable now has a tab on the left side, where you can recruit mounts with gold, like you recruit legends in the Legend sanctuary. Each mount has a set recruit price, depending on its strength. Generally, the stronger the mount, the more expensive it will be. So far, 5,000,000 is the highest price seen. As the Stable level increases more mounts will be available at a time. Mathematical Formulas *The amount of resources the stable can transport increases each upgrade by 1000 × the new level of the stable. : Example: From level 2 to level 3, the transport capacity will increase by 3000. *Therefore, the total amount your stable can transport is equal to (x/2)×(x+1)×1000, where x is the level of the stable. : Example: A level 10 stable can transport a resource quantity of (10/2)×(11)×1000 = 55×1000 = 55000 resources. |1 |600 |800 |400 |550 |0 |Cropland (5) |00:09:00 |Can use 1 transportation team and transport 1,000 resources |- |2 |720 |960 |480 |660 |0 |Cropland (5) |00:12:36 |Can use 2 transportation teams and transport 3,000 resources |- |3 |864 |1,152 |576 |792 |0 |Cropland (5) |00:17:38 |Can use 3 transportation teams and transport 6,000 resources |- |4 |1,036 |1,382 |691 |950 |0 |Cropland (5) |00:24:41 |Can use 4 transportation teams and transport 10,000 resources |- |5 |1,243 |1,658 |829 |1,140 |0 |Cropland (5) |00:34:33 |Can use 5 transportation teams and transport 15,000 resources |- |6 |1,491 |1,989 |994 |1,368 |0 |Cropland (5) |00:48:22 |Can use 6 transportation teams and transport 21,000 resources |- |7 |1,789 |2,386 |1,192 |1,641 |0 |Cropland (5) |01:07:42 |Can use 7 transportation teams and transport 28,000 resources |- |8 |2,146 |2,863 |1,430 |1,969 |0 |Cropland (5) |01:34:46 |Can use 8 transportation teams and transport 36,000 resources |- |9 |2,575 |3,435 |1,716 |2,362 |0 |Cropland (5) |02:12:40 |Can use 9 transportation teams and transport 45,000 resources |- |10 |3,090 |4,122 |2,059 |2,834 |0 |Cropland (5) |02:52:28 |Can use 10 transportation teams and transport 55,000 resources |- |11 |3,708 |4,946 |2,470 |3,400 |0 |Cropland (5) |03:44:12 |Can use 11 transportation teams and transport 66,000 resources |- |12 |4,449 |5,935 |2,964 |4,080 |0 |Cropland (5) |04:29:02 |Can use 12 transportation teams and transport 78,000 resources, Number of available mounts for hire increases to 3 |- |13 |5,338 |7,122 |3,556 |4,896 |0 |Cropland (5) |05:22:50 |Can use 13 transportation teams and transport 91,000 resources |- |14 |6,405 |8,546 |4,267 |5,875 |0 |Cropland (5) |06:27:24 |Can use 14 transportation teams and transport 105,000 resources |- |15 |7,686 |10,255 |5,120 |7,050 |0 |Cropland (5) |07:44:52 |Can use 15 transportation teams and transport 120,000 resources |- |16 |9,223 |12,306 |6,144 |8,460 |0 |Cropland (5) |09:17:50 |Can use 16 transportation teams and transport 136,000 resources |- |17 |11,067 |14,767 |7,372 |10,152 |0 |Cropland (5) |11:09:24 |Can use 17 transportation teams and transport 153,000 resources |- |18 |13,280 |17,720 |8,846 |12,182 |0 |Cropland (5) |13:23:16 |Can use 18 transportation teams and transport 171,000 resources |- |19 |15,936 |21,264 |10,615 |14,618 |0 |Cropland (5) |16:03:55 |Can use 19 transportation teams and transport 190,000 resources |- |20 |19,123 |25,516 |12,738 |17,541 |0 |Cropland (5) |19:16:42 |Can use 20 transportation teams and transport 210,000 resources |- |21 | | | | |0 |Cropland (5) | | |- |22 | | | | |0 |Cropland (5) | | |- |23 | | | | |0 |Cropland (5) | | |- |24 | | | | |0 |Cropland (5) | | |- |25 | | | | |0 |Cropland (5) | |Can use 25 transportation teams and transport 325,000 resources |- |26 | | | | |0 |Cropland (5) | | |- |27 | | | | |0 |Cropland (5) | | |- |28 |82,219 |109,707 |54,765 |75,415 |0 |Cropland (5) |75:59:03 |Can use 28 transportation teams and transport 406,000 resources |- |29 |98,662 |131,648 |65,718 |90,498 |0 |Cropland (5) |83:34:57 |Can use 29 transportation teams and transport 435,000 resources |- |30 |118,394 |157,977 |78,861 |108,597 |0 |Cropland (5) |91:56:26 |Can use 30 transportation teams and transport 456,000 resources |} |1 |198 |264 |132 |181 |00:04:30 | |- |2 |237 |316 |158 |217 |00:06:18 | |- |3 |285 |380 |190 |261 |00:08:49 | |- |4 |341 |456 |228 |313 |00:12:20 | |- |5 |410 |547 |273 |376 |00:17:16 | |- |6 |492 |656 |328 |451 |00:24:11 | |- |7 |590 |787 |393 |541 |00:33:51 | |- |8 |708 |944 |471 |649 |00:47:23 | |- |9 |849 |1,133 |566 |779 |01:06:20 | |- |10 |1,019 |1,360 |679 |935 |01:26:14 | |- |11 |1,223 |1,632 |815 |1,122 |01:52:06 | |- |12 |1,468 |1,958 |978 |1,346 |02:14:31 | |- |13 |1,761 |2,350 |1,173 |1,615 |02:41:25 | |- |14 |2,113 |2,820 |1,408 |1,938 |03:13:42 | |- |15 |2,536 |3,384 |1,689 |2,326 |03:52:26 | |- |16 |3,043 |4,060 |2,027 |2,791 |04:38:55 | |- |17 |3,652 |4,873 |2,432 |3,350 |05:34:42 | |- |18 |4,382 |5,847 |2,919 |4,020 |06:41:38 | |- |19 |5,258 |7,017 |3,502 |4,823 |08:01:57 | |- |20 |6,310 |8,420 |4,203 |5,788 |09:38:21 | |- |21 |7,572 |10,104 |5,044 |6,946 |11:34:1 | |} Category:Buildings